Eurovision 2013
by DWmanga
Summary: Before helping Suketoudara to propose to Seriri, Satan went to Malmo and watched the Eurovision Song Contest
1. Chapter 1

Eurovision 2013

Chapter 1: In Malmo and 1st Semi-final

(If readers have read "The fish who cannot sing, you'll know that Satan went to Sweden to watch Eurovision 2013)

It was 7:00am, 13th May, and Satan was checking his things in the luggage and in his backpack. He would be going to Sweden, his home country, and he would be going to Malmo, where he was born. Satan's backpack was blue, while his luggage is yellow.

" Super Swedish," said Satan after he checked his things. Then he picked up a map of Malmo and whispered, "Malmo, here I come,"

Satan's plane would depart at 1:00pm, so he left his castle at 11:30. It only took 3 hours to get to Malmo from Primp Town by plane. Satan was already very excited, as he is a Eurovision fan, and that he would be going to his hometown.

Finally, it was time for Satan to get into his plane. Satan ate his lunch on the plane, and read his book. He just can't sleep as he was too excited about the contest. And of course, he wished that Robin Stjernberg would do well in the contest. Apart from Sweden, he also supported a lot of countries-Belgium, Romania, Denmark, San Marino, Norway, Azerbaijan, the Netherlands, Serbia, Greece, Ukraine, Malta, Switzerland…he supported almost all countries. But like many people, he didn't really like Latvia's and Slovenia's entry.

Finally, he arrived in Malmo. After he went to his hotel, he took out his notebook which noted the sequences of both semi-finals. He also reminded himself to bring a highlight pen to highlight the countries that enter the final. Then, he took out a Swedish flag from his luggage and kissed it, whispering, " Malmo, here I am."

The 14thMay finally came. Satan went Malmö Arena immediately after his dinner. He did not bring a lot of things, just his wallet, mobile, notebook with highlight pen and his Swedish flag.

After several minutes, the show began. Satan, of course, was get carried away as he screamed with the other audiences after Petra said " Malmo, are you ready?"

The first participant was Austria, with Natalia Kelly singing "Shine". _Though Austria often didn't get to the final, this year's entry of it is a good one,___thought Satan.

Next, there were Estonia, Slovenia and Croatia. Satan liked Croatia and Estonia's entry a lot, especially Estonia's. He even sang the song in a little voice. However, he frowned during Slovenia's performance. _Probably the worst entry in this year,_ thought Satan.

Then, there were Denmark, Russia, Ukraine and the Netherlands. Satan was satisfied, as he liked these countries' entries. He bet that they could enter the final, but he was also concerned if people would give Anouk the chance.

Then, here came party-mooded Montenegro. Satan liked the song , but he thought the outfits of Who See were quite…weird. He believed that Montenegro would once again lose the chance to get into the final.

After that, there were Lithuania, Belarus, Moldova and Ireland. Satan did not like Lithuania's entry because Andrius' voice was like drunk, but he also believed that Belarus would enter the final, since he thought "Solayoh" was not a bad song. He was also satisfied with Moldova and Ireland's performance.

Last but not least, there were Cyprus, Belgium and Serbia. Satan almost fell asleep during Cyprus' performance, as he thought "An me thimasai" was like a lullaby more than a song for a contest, just like Engelbert Humperdinck's "Love Will Set You Free".

But he had great confidence with Belgium and Serbia. He also remembered one of the members of Moje 3, Nevena Božović, had participated in Junior Eurovision 2007.

At last, it was time for voting, and Satan voted for Denmark. Finally, the time of announcing the finalists came. Satan immediately took out his notebook and highlight pen to highlight the finalists.

The finalists were the below:

Moldova

Lithuania

Ireland

Estonia

Belarus

Denmark

Russia

Belgium

Ukraine

The Netherlands :D

Satan cheered after Petra announced the last finalist. However, he was disappointed that Serbia could not enter the final. Anyway, he was happy that the finalists were all his favorites, and he looked forward to the 2nd semi- final which will be held next day.


	2. Chapter 2: Semi Final 2

Chapter 2: Semi-final 2

15th May came to Malmo, and Satan, like last night, went to the arena after his dinner. He brought the same things: Mobile, notebook with highlight pen, a Swedish flag and his wallet.

After several minutes, the show began. The first participant to perform was one of Satan's dislikes—Latvia. Although the costumes were not bad, Satan did not like the song because he thought it was weird and boring.

Satan frowned until the 2nd performance, which was San Marino's performance. He recognized Valentina Monetta, who also participated in 2012. But this time the style of "Crisalide (Vola)" was much more different from "The Social Network Song (OH OH – Uh - OH OH)". The song this year also used Italian instead of English. Satan, like a lot of people, appreciate the song very much.

Next there were FYR Macedonia and Azerbaijan. Satan liked both songs, especially Azerbaijan. He liked both the song and the man in the glass. Satan liked "Pred da se razdeni", but he thought Esma's dress was…too sharp…

There were Finland and Malta next. Satan was watching happily during Finland's performance, until Krista Siegfrids kissed one of the female back singers! " Lesbian kiss!" cried a shocked Satan. At that time, he did not understand why most audiences cheered instead of being shocked like he did. Maybe because Satan had not been to his home country for a long time, it took him a while to realize homosexuality is legalized in Northern Europe. He then calmed down and watched Malta's performance. He was satisfied.

Then there were Bulgaria, Iceland and Greece. Satan liked these entries. He thought Elitsa and Stoyan were quite cool when they played the drums, and that Eyþór's long hair made him attractive just like himself. Satan got even more excited when it came to Greece's performance. The song was epic, and the Koza Mostra and Agathon Iakovidis were fun!

There came Israel. _Good song, good voice, good back singers, good music…wait, what's with Moran's dress!? _thought Satan.

Armenia, Hungary and Norway were the next. He didn't really like Armenia's entry and performance, but he enjoyed Hungary and Norway's entry and performance. However, Satan thought ByeAlex's clothes made him looked like a tramp, while he thought Norway's performance was perfect.

Finally, there were Albania, Georgia, Switzerland and Romania. Satan enjoyed all their performances. He also felt that Georgia's entry gave him a Disney feeling…

Time for voting again! Satan voted for Azerbaijan. Then after several minutes, Petra announced the finalists:

Hungary

Azerbaijan

Georgia

Romania

Norway

Iceland

Armenia

Finland

Malta

Greece

Satan was satisfied. However, to his disappointment, neither Bulgaria, San Marino nor Switzerland made into the final. _I would exchange Armenia with one of these three… _thought Satan. Anyway, Satan was looking forward to the great day...the grand final!


End file.
